The saviour with the Key
by Ally007
Summary: When Brennan can't stand the change Cam brings in her life, resorts to an old habit that saved her everytime. Little fic 2 or 3 shot about friendships in Brennan's life. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Booth and Brennan were on their way to the crime scene. She gathered some material in her bag.

"We have to get there first. I don't want her compromising the remains."

"Bones, relax okay. She makes the calls and she's good."

Booth' cell rang. It was Rebecca talking about Parker not being able to see Both this week-end. While Booth called Cam and Zach came by.

"We'll join you there, we go with the truck."

Brennan turned around and talked to Booth, who was still on the phone.

"Does she think I'm new at this?"

"Bones, I'm busy here."

"She took Zach, Zach is mine!!"

"Rebecca, I'm his father, you can't do that!" Brennan knew he wasn't listening so she decided to leave him and get to the car.

* * *

" So, let's solve this so I can have a nice weekend throwing back shots and playing poker. "

Brennan couldn't believe it. They just got started on the case and all the woman could think off was her week-end?

"We .. just got started." She simply answered do Dr. Soroyan.

Brennan didn't like Cam. She was new. Brennan hated new. She likes her roots. The same basic s. Now, everything was altered. She was there making the calls. She had Booth defending her. Brennan sighted and started to look at the remains.

"The bones indicate that the fetus had 7 fingers and 2 right hands."

Cam entered the room where Brennan, Hodgins and Zach were discussing what they found in the golf bay.

"So, what do we have?"

"Nothing, well Richardson couldn't have been the murderer. The time frames don't match seen we the water from the golf bay doesn't match with the water we found with the remains."

"I've got everyone ready to devour me if I don't bring evidence."

"You want us to manufacture evidence …?"

"No, I want to find the killer, because whoever is the killer is messing with me and I don't like it."

Brennan sighed heavily, showing everyone how annoyed she was.

"I can _not_ do this!"

She walked out of the room, quickly followed by Zach and Hodgins. On her way to her office she bumbed into Booth, who clearly saw she was not okay.

"Whoa! Chill there Bones, what's up?"

"Can I use your phone?"

"Why?" Booth gave her his phone.

She ignored him and typed a number.

"Hello?"

"I can't do this! I can't do this!"

Hodgins, Zach and Booth looked at each other, hoping one of them could have any idea what she talked about and who she had on the phone. Angela came by the group asking what was going on. They told her what and asked if she had any idea who the person on the pone was.

Before Angela could answer, Brennan turned to face the group.

"At six, bring the usual."

She handed the phone to Angela and left. Angela checked the number.

"What's wrong with her?" Angela asked the three boys.

None of them answered. Booth frowned

"You know who she called?"

"Yeah."

"Give me that, I'm gonna check this."

Angela held the phone away from him.

"No you're not. Keep this baby with me until he's here. I'll transfer your calls."

"Who's he?"

But Angela was already walking away.

* * *

Brennan went into her office and closed the door. Nobody of the team had the key. Not even Angely or Cam. This was one of her requests to Dr. Goodman which he agreed to. She never used it to close her door. This was just too much. She sat at her desk as she saw Booth come to the door and try to open it.

"Bones, why is your door closed.' She didn't answer. She just concentrated on what she was doing.

"Bone, I am talking to you."

Still no answer.

"_Booonnness_." He punctuated her name as to threaten her. She knew his features.

"Stop it! I am not intimidated by you! I just can't do this!"

When she looked up again, Booth was gone.

_Half an hour later_

"So, you used your threatening tone and she didn't open up?"

"Yeah!"

"Guys, you should stop. She really is not good."

"How would you know?"

"Oh, I just know." Angela said, her smile growing as someone caught her eye.

Zach saw that her eyes were not on Booth. He tried to see what she saw and panted his head to the side. "What are you looking at?"

"Not what, who."

They all turned around to see a blonde guy holding 2 pizza's in his hand. With his free hand, he waved at Angela.

"Ange!"

"Hey, Mike. I won't ask what you are doing here, but I will ask how you are doing!"

Angela smiled. She hadn't seen Mike in ages, which was good seen the circumstances Brennan had already asked him to come.

"Where's the tequila?"

"In my bag" He turned around to show his backpack.

"Oh, cautious a bit?"

"Last time they thought I was some criminal here to clean evidence with hat!"

Mike moved in the direction of Brennan's office and peeked inside. He got to the door and searched something in his pocket.

"You can't get in there. She's sleeping, she doesn't want to be disturbed. And besides, she closed the door, and nobody has a key, otherwise, I'd already been inside."

Mike just shrugged at Booth and got the key out of his pants. He shows it to Booth.

"Look, it's a key. It's even a magic one, it opens this door." He winked at Angela and opened the door. Angela quickly asked "Are you taking her home?" Mike chuckled and answered "No, by the tone in her voice, I think we'll stay here all night."

"You know that office has glass walls, right?"

"You know I have laser eyes, right?"

* * *

"So who is the guy?" the whole team was now gathered in Angela's office. Except Brennan of course.

"Mike's her best friend."

"I thought you were her best friend."

"I am, Zach, but he's … the other me."

"How can there be two you?"

"He's her other person. Mike and her have been together … well since forever. He has always been there."

"Where was he when her parents took off and she was in foster care?" Booth was angry. How could he not know about this guy.

"He was there. He even almost convinced his parents to adopt her."

"Why didn't they?"

"She refused. They have a complicated relationship you know. The guy broke her heart. She was full of him and he just …. It just didn't work as it should have and she was broken. She tried and tried but then gave up. And that's when he saw what he had left behind and came back to her. She allowed him in again but apart from me, nobody else. They never call, they never meet, they eventually see each other when she visits his sisters. They never talk love, they never talk about the past. He is just there when she needs him and he keeps an eye on her."

"Yeh I bet he does, where does he lives anyways! How can he keep an eye on her? He planted camera's in her office or what?"

"Oh trust me, he knows a whole lot. He even knows all of us."

"How come you know him."

"He came to me one day. Told me about the situation he and Bren are having. Said he trusted me and hoped we'd meet someday under good circumstances."

The door of Angela's office opened. Mike stormed in.

"Okay, I have 3 minutes before she's back so:" he turned to Angela.

"Sweetie, you are fabulous, but, you know that." He turned to Cam.

"You should give her time and back off." He turned to Booth.

"You should back her up more often. This one may be your ex but Tempe's your future."

He then turned to Zach and Hodgins. "And you two just rock. Oh and she'll never choose to any of you for king of the lab seen you both never cease to amaze her."

"Now, I'll try to get a get-together tomorrow eve. It's time for her to move forward."

"2 50 honey" Angela told Mike.

"Shhit!" Mike stormed out of the office and raced for Brennan's.


	2. Chapter 2

" Where were you ?

" In Angela's office. "

" Why ? "

"All your friends were there."

"Why did you go to see them ?"

"Listen Tee, you know, I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for you to open up. I know it's all because of me you're scared. Hell sometimes I think you're still scared I would hurt you, which I wouldn't. But you have Ange now. She is a wonderful friend and, you should rely on her as much as you rely on me."

"You tired of me calling you when I'm bad?"

"No, I just think you can use somebody's else advice than mine every once in a while."

"I use others advice. I only need yours when it's .. just hard like this.

"It is not hard Tee. You have to lat people in and change. You can not always stay the poor little Tempe that got hurt by me. If you do that, I'll never get over with it."

Brennan thought for a second. She knew Mike was right. She had to let people in. She had to let them help her if she needed. Hell Ange is so close to her, she doesn't see why she couldn't give it a try.

"And, from what I heard from Ange and from his look at me, that B-guy there, seems pretty hooked on ya."

"Don't we have shots to do after the pizza?"

Mike chuckled. "We do, grab my bag. You have shots in here?"

Brennan got to her desk and opened a drawer and got two shot glasses out of there. She looked into her drawer. She didn't only have 2 glasses, she had more of them. She actually has one for each of her team. Name graved. She bought them and made their name being graved in them so they once could have a get-together. So that she could open up to them.

She brought the two shots to the table at the couches. Mike poured tequila in both of the shots.

"To my saviour."

"To your saviour."

They both backed down their first shot.

"I didn't know you kept shots in your office! That's no the Tee I know!"

"Well, tells how much I want to be prepared incase I'm desperate!"

Mike Got up in the direction of the drawer the glasses came out.

"Tee, what's in there."

"Files, some bones, pens, .."

"_Tee_, what's _in_ there?"

Brennan sighted. He knew she lied. He always knew. Well almost always.

"Open up."

Mike opened the drawer and took what was inside.

"Wow. That's .. unexpected."

"You're right Mike, it's time. I've been trying. I just couldn't. And now with Cam, it didn't seem like the right time."

"Maybe it is Tee, maybe you can better go for a big change than change twice in a year … if you get what I mean."

She smiled at him.

"I do." She got up and unlocked the door. "I'll go get them, if they're still here."

"You do that."

"And I am."

"You're what?"

"I am scared to hell that you will hurt me again. I ma scared to hell that you will leave me. You didn't do anything on purpose, that's why I'm scared as hell."

She turned around and left to get the others.

* * *

Brennan opened the door of Angela's office. Everyone was still there.

"SO, Mike brought 3 bottles of tequila annnd I had one myself in my desk, so I thought, maybe you guys could come help us a bit?"

They all looked at her in astonishment.

"Listen, I know Mike came tot alk to you here and I guess Ange told you all about it. SO It indeed is time I open to you guys. We're a team."

Hodgins was the first one to make a move.

'Thanks, .Dr. Brennan. I think it's cool you .. well, you know."

Zach followed. "Yeah, we like you and it's a pleasure to work with you! I'm sure it's a pleasure to be your friend too."

They both got out of the office. Both Booth and Angela were too stunned to move. Brennan turned to Cam.

"Dr. Soroyan, I am sorry for my behaviour. I don't deal goods with new. But I do have to accept changes, and … so I ma sorry, and I will do my best."

"Call me Cam. And I am sorry if I pushed you in any kind of way Dr. Brennan. You intimidate me. You don't even notice, which makes it even worse!"

Cam and Brennan smiled. Came also left the office.

"Ange and Booth."

They both looked up at her.

"Thanks. I don't know what I could t without you guys."

Ange got up and hugged her friend.

"I know. I know it all. He told me and .. don't say it. My make up is not waterproof." She winked at her.

"Booth, now, I officially, authorise you to do give her some alpha-male slack. She knows I'm here. Well, we're here!" Ange hopped out of her office.

"Ow, do you have enough glasses?"

"Yeah, it's been taken care of."

"Okay, see you in a sec!"

She sat on the couch next to Booth.

"I'm sorry I never told you about Mike."

"It's okay I guess. You seem to care a whole lot for the guy."

"I do, but he's not the only guy I care a lot for."

"You know Booth, I never told you. Because .. well that's me. I don' dislike you getting all protective over me. I don't dislike you caring for me. Hell I don't even dislike when we argue. Shows that we care enough to … get it all out. I just never bothered tot ell to protect myself. The last time I had such a great relationship with a guy, id ended because I expected too much and I told him how good we were."

Booth didn't say anything. He wanted her to feel good about what she said.

"So here it is. I like you Booth, I like you a whole lot. And nobody made me feel this secure in a long time. I like it that you take care of me and I like it that you .. are you."

She looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I'll always be there for ya Bones. You're _my_ Bones."

She smiled.

"Come on, I have something for ya."


	3. Chapter 3

Booth and Brennan joined the group in Brennan's office.

"Oh my GOD sweetie!! You bought us shot glasses??"

"Yeah .."

"But, you haven't bought enough Tee, there are missing two."

"Well…" She looked from Booth to Angela, and then to Mike, who nodded. "I have special ones … for my special person's."

"Oooh." Angela squeaked.

Brennan walked to her desk and opened the drawer. Angela came over to her and looked inside the drawer. Brennan took another shot glass out of it. It was pink and had a heart carve init on one side and '_Ange'_ on the other one.

"Very girly, baby! Omg, this is So my new accessory. Bren .. I.."

Angela's eyes watered. Brennan knew it. She knew Angela was a partygirl. She got her a damn shot glass. A named shot glass. This was the most personal thing she could get her. It touched her deeply that her friend cared. It touched her even more that she tried to do like it was nothing. Ange knew this was a big deal for Brennan.

"I could hug you, but, you wouldn't look that cool anymore."

Angela winked and turned around to show off her trophy to Mike.

"I bet _you_ don't get to have a special glass wonder boy."

"Nah, I have mine … has a special story too, wanna hear about it?"

"No thanks, I'll just poor myself some poison in _my_ brand new sweet shot glass."

Mike laughed at Angela and Angela slid her tongue out towards him.

"Kids, Kids … "

Brennan glowed. Booth could see it. He knew what just happened between Ange and Brennan was a precious moment. He could see the stars dashing out of both girls' eyes.

"So .. you know we are still one glass short, right?" Brennan was talking to him. She took our the last glass and walked towards Booth, who was still standing at the door.

"So .. I wanted to get you your own Jasper. I mean, not a pig, but .. like you got me this little figure and the little smurf … I wanted to get you fancy socks or something. I read in a book that presents are the perfect opportunity to show people how god or how bad you know them. And…I know a shot glass might not be what's corresponding you bets, but, I thought that .."

Booth chuckled. She was sweet. Trying to explain her act for it not to seem too .. sweet.

"What do you have there Bones?"

She gave him the glass. It was a transparent glass with a red heart on it. On the other side of the glass was carved _'My partner'_. Booth smiled broadly and took Brennan in his arms.

"This is sweet Tempe."

Brennan smiled as he said her name.

"You're welcome .. Seel?"

"Yeah, Seel."

"I care you know."

"I know."

"I just .. not the type, since he .." She gestured towards Mike.

"I can wait. I will not push. I will always be there, so you might as well take your time."

They both smiled and turned around to face the crown. Zach was turning around and stopped abruptly. He then tried to turn around the couch, but miserably failed. Everyone laughed.

"I AM OKAY!" Zach shouted from behind the couch.

"I hope so. Tee?"

"Yeah."

"The first bottle is up, you know what that means right?"

Brennan blushed.

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh My! Am I gonna see you do the thing?" Ange asked.

"You will see me do the thing." Brennan answered.

"What thing?" Booth frowned.

"You wanna see my thing?" Zach answered. Hodgins then just pushed him into the couch where he landed on Cam's lap. "Ssssorry Dr. Sssssoroyan!"

Cam only laughed and turned to Brennan.

"What is the thing?"

Before Brennan could answer, she hears music and felt a strong pair of arms sweep her off her feet and put her on her desk.

_Fightin' fire with fire_

Watch out you might get what you're after  
Cool babies strange but not a stranger  
I'm an ordinary guy  
Burning down the house

Mike was singing. He had the empty bottle in his hands. She knew what was to come. She also knew they were all staring at her in awe as she danced around on her desk and grabbed a pen to follow Mike's tune … as she always did.

_Hold tight  
Wait till the party's over  
Hold tight  
We're in for nasty weather  
There has got to be a way  
Burning down the house  
_

She mentioned to Booth to come and join her, while Angela found her way to Mike. Brennan gave Booth a pen and stuck her body against his while continuing to sing.

_Three hun-dred six-ty five de-grees  
Burning down the house  
_

Quickly, the whole crew was dancing and singing around. Brennan felt good. She now knew she'll feel like this, forever.

**THE END**

**So, normally, this is the end. If you guys want more, I could sequel it ;-)**

* * *


End file.
